Poker Face (canciön)
thumb|276px|Portada del sencillo Poker Face. Duración: 03:58 "Poker Face", en español: <>, es una canción escrita por Lady Gaga y el productor RedOne en enero de 2008 para su álbum debut The Fame. Sirve como el segundo single del álbum, y fue lanzado a finales del 2008 en determinados mercados y a principios del 2009 al resto del mundo. La canción obtuvo reseñas positivas por parte de los críticos de música contemporánea, quienes la consideraron como pegadiza y «uno de los mejores momentos del álbum». Escritura e inspiración Lady Gaga quería escribir una canción que le gustase a su novio, siendo la idea principal de la canción la bisexualidad y era un tributo a los antiguos novios de Gaga a los que les gustaba el rock n' roll. Líricamente, Poker Face trata sobre el sexo y el juego. Gaga se inpiró en sus días de bailarina en Nueva York y es una de las canciones favoritas del álbum. El término "Poker Face", representa los trucos que usa para engañar a un hombre y a veces la mujer que estaba con ellos. También hay una parte ambigua "He's got me like nobody" (Él me tiene como nadie) y "She's got me like nobody" (Ella me tienecomo nadie) en el coro, lo que provocó algunos trasfondo de confusión sobre el amor y el sexo. Según la BBC, el verso "Mum-mum-mum-mah" utilizado en la canción fue sacado del éxito de 1997 de Boney M <>. Cuando RLT Boulevard le preguntó a Gaga sobre el verso ella respondió: "Me encanta Boney M, por lo que quizás insconcientemente venía de la canción" Composición «Poker Face» es una canción de dance-pop de tempo acelerado y sigue los pasos y utiliza los sintetizadores del anterior sencillo de Gaga, «Just Dance » y el ritmo dance de su siguiente sencillo <<LoveGame >>. Según Kerri Mason de Billboard, la canción «posee la vibración de piel sintética y lentejuelas de la escena de la música alternativa del centro de Nueva York en el dial FM sin perder su obscenidad y su descaro». "De acuerdo con la partitura publicada en Musicnotes.com por Sony / ATV Music Publishing, la canción se encuentra en el compás del tiempo común, con un ritmo moderado de 120 latidos por minuto. Está compuesta en la tonalidad de sol♯ menor y el registro vocal de Gaga abarca desde la nota fa♯3 a si4. Comienza siendo interpretada a un tempo medio seguido de un arreglo de sintetizadores y el verso Mum-mum-mum-mah. La progresión armónica para las estrofas es de sol♯ menor-sol♯ menor-mi-fa♯ y para el estribillo, sol♯-mi-si-fa♯. Letra Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me, (I love it) LoveGame intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he’s been hooked I’ll play the one that’s on his heart Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I’ll get him hot, show him what I’ve got Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I’ll get him hot, show him what I’ve got Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you’re with me, (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it’s love if it’s not rough it isn’t fun, fun Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I’ll get him hot, show him what I’ve got Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I’ll get him hot, show him what I’ve got Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) I won’t tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I’m bluffin’ with my muffin I’m not lying I’m just stunnin’ with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I’m marvelous Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can’t read my, can’t read my No he can’t read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (She’s got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) *En el estribillo de la versión acústica, el primer "she's got me like nobody" se sustituye por "he's got me like nobody"